frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170806115437
In Elsa's current bedroom in Arendelle in Norway, Europe.... there was nobody else but even Olaf, the same warm hug liking snowman who was fast asleep peacefully. Elsa on the other hand was in her bed, but she couldn't sleep at all because she was still rethinking of the choices she never ever even should've made at all either besides other than only just to shut Anna, other people and the world out. 'What was I thinking, freezing Anna's bedroom door shut to isolate her in her own bedroom rather than the whole kingdom of Arendelle after she came back home to Arendelle to tell me she was pregnant?! I had no right to do that to her at all. In fact, I had no right to be Anna's sister at all either. I still can't believe I've done worse than shutting Anna out when I should've done anything better than I did. Worst of all, I still can't believe they took things that really mean everything to me or someone who really means everything a lot to me away from me, not my ice magic powers, not my queen status either, not my kingdom of Arendelle, not my royal queenly duties, not even Olaf nor any other snowmen I've created or built, not my servants but my own sister, Anna. I can't believe I forgot my own sister, Anna. Well, not only they took my sister, Anna away from me but they also took all of my true, real, old memories of Anna herself and Anna being my real sister away from me. I never knew Anna already got all of her true, real, old memories of my ice magic powers and the accident back without me, Mama, Papa or Grand Pabbie around ever since after they put me and the rest of the citizens to sleep all except for Anna. Worse, I still can't believe my own sister, Anna's against me now. I can't believe she already turned on me and turned into my real opponent. No way Anna would give up on me no matter what. No way she would turn against me. No way she would turn on me. I can't believe Anna wanted nothing more than revenge on me because of what I did to her was worse than shutting her out without telling her why. There's still no way I would accept Anna as my real opponent no matter what just because we don't always get along with each other all the time. I can't even believe I lost Anna as my sister to anybody else who does anything to be there for her no matter what only just to turn her against me in order to rid of her pain and suffering. In fact, I can't believe they took all of my true, old, real missing memories of Anna herself and Anna being my sister away from me from the very start at all. I should've known Anna would take the idea of Grand Pabbie alternating, changing and removing all of my true, old, real memories of my ice magic powers and the accident very badly to worse right from the very start ever since after they all who showed Anna all of her true, real, old missing memories of my ice magic powers and the accident by letting her know why I hadn't been there for her like I should've been before everything they did was not only to be there for her but to turn her into my real opponent and worst enemy to punish me. This was how Anna felt. Yet they did this to me to show me what's it like to be in Anna's shoes or her place. I've already gone too far. As much as I don't like to have any missing real, old, true memories of my past either, that's why it's much better if I had no true, real, old memories of Anna nor Anna being my sister at all, isn't it? I miss the real, old, usual Anna a lot. I want my old sister best friend, Anna back.' Elsa's tears of guilt, regret and remorse formed her eyes and fell from her eyes before she cried as silent as she could so she wouldn't wake Olaf up at all before she fell asleep.